Winter Love
by Really True Love
Summary: Winter love is about Lindsay and her mum facing new changes and new relationships, Danny and the gang does come in to the story
1. Chapter 1

I Know I haven't started this new story but I have decided to do this story will be about Lindsay mum and her friend but I will do a chapter on what happened in his apartment and trust me they don't go out yet ! which i point out that he fancy her a lot which I do a chapter when he goes to her work because she has to in view him because he is a billionaire and Lindsay will meet him as well in this story. But first we need Lindsay and her dad

Chapter one new relationship maybe

Lindsay has being starting at the floor remembering a photo that she has in her room at home next to the window and her heart breaks a little more each time that she remembers the memory behide the photo. There is one book on her self that's too hard to read and she doesn't read it because it was the last book that her dad read to her before left. Another part of Lindsay has gone by and she knows her dad hasn't being there and she realised that its time to move on and even though she not ready to say goodbye to that bit but she doesn't want to stay in the past and it will stay with her but it was holding her back,

"Linds" Danny said

"Hey "

"You okay"  
"yeah, just my dad came here "

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Talk to him"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"no but you can have a relationship with him"  
" true"  
"well maybe he still near the door"  
"yeah well I look" Lindsay got up and went and looked outside and he was standing there

"Can you come in and we can talk"  
"of course"

Lindsay has being staring at her dad for ten minutes now and she was shocked that he was here, and Danny told her to talk to him.

" I was t four when you left"  
"I know, and im so sorry"  
" I had my back to my bedroom door, and all I could hear was mum crying because of you"  
"yeah"  
" you and your selfish mind left and what did you expect?"  
"Your mum would forgive me

"Am I your child or was I just someone who mum gave birth to and you didn't want me?"

"Lindsay, you are my daughter and I love you"  
"you have a hard way to show that"  
"I know and I want you to forgive me"  
" its being 13 years since we have last spoke and you left and you cant take it back"  
"Lindsay, trust me I know and I made a mistake but I love you so much and you are my daughter and I have missed you so much , Lindsay I really do love you"  
"Only so many times, people have said I love you and when you say it, it

Starts to sound like a lie and you don't mean it"

"Lindsay, baby, I do mean it and I want a relationship with you"

"Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world, Lied to your flesh and your blood, Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved? So young when the pain had begun because you're back and now I am scared to be loved and I used to cut myself because I couldn't deal with any pain."  
" I want you to leave "Maria came in the door with Jason and saw bill with Lindsay.

"Mum" Lindsay went up to her and gave her a hug

"Maria"  
"bill, I want you to leave now"  
" no, I want a relationship with my daughter"  
" Lindsay, darling , would you take Jason into the kitchen please "  
" Sure" Lindsay and Jason left the room

" Go, now"  
" I want to spend time with Lindsay"  
"I told you at the park, Lindsay and I never want nothing anything with you or you life"  
" please tell her I will come again"  
"you come again and I will call the police"  
" fine"

"So you my mum new boyfriend?"

"Well I hope so but at the moment, we are still friends"  
"so you wanna her to be your girlfriend"

"Sure, I guess but im a billionaire and i need someone in my life to share that with me"  
"cool, so if you could take my mum anywhere, where would you go?"  
" I would take her a place where she wants to go and of course you could come "  
"Funny guy"  
"thanks"

" so you excited to spend christmas "  
"sure, I got your mum to help me put up my tree, as I usually get people to do it for me but I decided your mum could help me"  
" she loves christmas "  
"yeah I bet she does"  
and with that Lindsay mum comes in and sees Lindsay and Jason getting along.

-Next chapter will be at Jason pad and Maria gets a text saying she has to intview him so any ideas she could ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

Time at Jason – Putting Christmas decorations up

Maria was putting the finishing touches on the tree. While Jason was on was lounging on the couch watching Maria and he knew that he fancy her a lot, he had opened up to her about his past and his mother dying of cancer, and how is feels about that and Maria had opened up to him about Lindsay and her ex but she hasn't told him about Lindsay trying to kill herself because she felt it was all her fault and she didn't want to be judged, Jason has being watching Maria putting christmas decorations up, Jason has helped her as well but he had a message from his friend Carl that he had to finish the book, he was writing was about his past and christmas, Which he loved but sometimes he always worked at Christmas because it was when he mother died of cancer, and he hated Christmas until he met Maria. Jason sighed loud Maria stared at him smiling, Jason cursed softly, when he knew that wouldn't never reach the top of his tree, but of course he had people to do that for him but he wanted to spend time with her and he wants to know more about Maria and everything she was about.

"Come and sit with me"

"Fine" and with that Maria sat down next to him and watched him.

"So"  
"what you doing?"  
"Writing in my own book."  
"cool, I remember first christmas with Lindsay, she was born almost near christmas and I brought her home, her little face, looked at the christmas lights and she was in shocked and she loves christmas as I do"  
"cool, so can I use that in my book" Jason joked

"No, I think it should be about you past and everything"  
"really, well I can't think of writing"  
"well start by tell them about you "  
"yeah maybe"  
"you should, because I know I will read it"  
"really" Jason looked shocked.

"of course, because I only know some bits about you and I want to know more about you, and what makes you."  
And with that Jason pressed a kiss on her cheek which made her blush and smiled.

"Let's go and see Lindsay"  
"yeah, let's go" and with that they both left his apartment and went to Danny's where Lindsay would be.

**Sorry this bit is really small but I don't know what else could happen because they have only known each other almost a month and I didn't want them to have sex just yet but maybe in the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – time to think

It has been two weeks since Lindsay has seen her dad for the first time in a while, she is was shocked and still was, he hasn't come to the door or got in contact so she hasn't seen him since. She missed him a lot, but Lindsay relationships and friendship have grown a lot over the past two weeks, danny has being supportive about everything, jess and Stella have being there for there and all the guys friends have being there as well, plus there was her mum who was there through it all and Lindsay had decided that she should go to a person she should talk to because she felt sometimes that she couldn't speak to them. Lindsay has being cleaning her bedroom and she was sorting out some writing that she had writing down

I'll leave the lights on,  
In case you come back, in case you come back  
I'm playing my old song  
God, I believe that, yes I believe that  
It's been too long, you now try to stay strong  
But you're one life away  
do you hear me calling your name, yeah?

Lindsay had remembered leaving the light on in her room incases, her dad came back, and she had played the song that he had danced around the room with her. It has being to long since he had left. She had also remembered screamed his name when she had a nightmare.

Every time the night falls down,  
so do you wonder what I'm doing now  
do you think of me?  
Oh leave me, let me down  
See, I just want to do it now  
Do you think of me?  
I say oh, oh, and oh, oh  
Do think of me oh, oh?

Lindsay remembers every night that she went to bed and her room was dark and she looked outside and it was dark as well. She also remembered that she wondered if he thought about her as she did of him, but sometimes she knew that he had left her and let her down. And now she wants him in her live but she hasn't seen him for two weeks.

I'm living by the telephone  
you never called back  
why don't you call back?  
I'm... I don't believe that,  
why don't you come back?  
It's been too long,  
and I'll try to stay strong

Lindsay remembered sitting by the telephone for most of the time since he left but he never called and this made her cry, and she always wondered why he never called. She also thought about him returning but he didn't do that and it has being too long, and she tried to stay strong.

Maria has being writing notes for work tomorrow as she got a text from her assistant that she was intview Jason, which she hasn't told him that she was intview him but she missed him a lot, she hasn't seen him for two weeks after she told him that she needed to spend time with Lindsay and he had text her saying that he respected her for putting her daughter first but he missed her. But she hasn't replied back because she didn't want to. She thought this feeling that she felt for him would go away with time, but she need him, she didn't understand why. She missed him every day and wants to be with him but she thought about her family first. When Maria first meets him words seemed to run out of her mouth with out her saying anything to him. She had told him that he was special to her and she still meant that, why doesn't she let him in. it didn't matter to her that her was a billionaire but it was simple to her that he was everything she fell in love with and she didn't care about her ex husband no more and she was shocked to herself when she did feel again. When Maria went upstairs, just to see Lindsay she stop up the top stairs and her Lindsay singing a song that she had just wrote and it seemed.

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place?

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?

If i could, then i would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe I'll work out

A way to make it back some day

Towards you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

Well i hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you?

Maria was shocked that Lindsay could sing and it seemed that Lindsay was singing about her dad but maybe she felt it was about relationships and she knew that Lindsay was in the middle of everything, but she loved everything about her and what she stand for.

Next chapter will be the intview and Jason point of view and he is feeling, and I hope you enjoying reading this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Jason and Maria Intview

This chapter will be about Jason and Maria intview plus Jason thinks about Maria when he is away.

Maria walked into her office where she was getting ready to intview Jason bond, which she is excited to do.

" good morning New york, today we will have an special talk with Jason bond the multi- billionaire, and he may answers some of your emails, please send them in, but first lets talk about relationships and friendships. Can a good relationship start with a friendship. Well I wouldn't know but my daughter started her relationship with her best friend and they have being together to 3 months together and I say they are pretty in love, and lets talk about soul mates, what makes a good soul mate? but first we have a special guest in first and trust me i think all the girls will scream for this man, but here he is Jason Bond" and with that Jason walked out relaxed in his white shirt and jeans and very relaxed.

"Welcome" Maria said as they hugged and they felt the connection shock between them.

"Thank you, for having me."

"No problem, can I get you a drink?"  
"Nope, I had a drink before I came out.

"We are here to talk about you new book"  
"yes"  
"Tell me what inspired you to do a book; after all you are a millionaire now?

"well I think all through the year I have grown up and watch people different to everyone, and when my mum died of cancer, I saw people and how they show you life after that and I sat in my room and I saw how they helped me through it and I wanted to help with that "

"So tell me, and everyone, what is the secret to success?

"Well my secret to success is to finish school and get good grades but I think it was always to be surprise with every thing and when I won on a lottery ticket I used that money to start a business and time goes on since then and I have owned a lot of business, and here I am today talking to you."  
"Now in your book your book you talk about sacrifices and how they have made you today, can you tell me some about them please?"

"Of course, I have I have made many sacrifices, for example not seeing my grandparents as much as I want and not spend time with them as a family and not spending Christmas with the ones I love, but most of all is not falling in love until I met one special girl."

"Do you enjoying being thing sort of person?"  
"Sometimes, because I have the money and I like to spend it on friends and family but I get lonely and I have a pet fish called Freddie but he does talk obvious and I want someone to enjoy this with me. "

"Do you give some of your money away?"

"I give some money to charity. Which is Cancer research as my mum passed away, from cancer, when I was about 5, and my dad walked away from every thing and everyone so I started to live with my granddad and well grew up around that? "

"Tell me and every girl who wants to date you since you could possible get anyone, is there a special girl in your life. And what does she have to do to win your love? "

"well I know I would not want any girl on the earth because I think they might be with me just for the money but I would say the girl I would love to marry would be someone smart because I love a woman to be smart and sometimes tell me off, but manly to be someone special who would talk to me and never asked for anything in return but my love for them."  
" thank you for talking to me and you will stay till the end of the show to play a game with us?"  
" of course."  
" okay, after the break we will talk about does love come from friendship." And with that Maria went off,

"Thank you for coming"  
"its okay, I miss you "  
"I miss, and I know I haven't spoke to you but I have to think about Lindsay"  
" I know, so I have decided that you will come away for a weekend with me and Lindsay can come"  
" are you sure?"

"Yeah,"  
"cool"

Time to go back"  
"yeah" and with that Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the back room. And Maria smiled.

"Welcome back, now will talk about friendship turning into love, now I don't know if that is true but I know people have falling in love our friendship but maybe they should fall in love but I don't know, maybe but I fell in love quickly and I think I broke his heart, maybe I will never know, maybe I think what makes a good soul mate would be someone to hold, love you without being told and maybe just to love you for who your are, now we going to play a game with Jason, so let get him back on shall we?" and with that Jason came back on.

"Thanks you for staying "

"its okay"  
"now we going to play a game called Have you ever and I will go through each one and we can asked each other. Okay and I don't know any of these questions, so here goes."

"Sure"  
"Have you ever snuck out?"  
"Yeah when I was about 9 and I went to the cinema and watched a film "

"cool"  
"your turn, have you ever snuck someone in your room while your parents are in the house"  
"well I have, it was when I was a teenager and I saw a guy and he wanted to come room to do homework late at night but my parents said no so I told him, to climb through my window"  
"rebel"  
Maria laughed.

"Have you ever lied about where you were going?"  
"yeah, most of the time, when I have a meeting and I don't want to go, I tell them but I have another meeting and I need to be there"  
"rebel, you are"  
Jason smiled at her and picked another paper out of the bowl

"Have you ever started something on fire by accident?"  
"yeah first christmas dinner on my own with Lindsay"  
"poor Lindsay"  
"Shh, well guess we have ran out of time for this week, next week we will talk about christmas and my special guest is my daughter Lindsay, please give it up for Jason bond."  
-

When Maria and Jason had finished, they shared a coffee until he had to go because he had a meeting in England so he had to go there, so Jason has being sitting on his private plane thinking about Maria, he was shocked because he hasn't seen her for two weeks and god she was still amazing.

He never thought that he fall in love so quickly, since the first time he had meet her, she had got close to her heart, and he doesn't want to leave her or her leave him, she was some sort of solid ground and has being a good change since his mother died. She was the first thing that comes to his mind in the morning He wants to be the one to help her throughout everything with Lindsay. Sometimes when he thinks about her, he couldn't believe someone so amazing can be from earth. He wants her to share his world and he wants to impress her but she was proud of herself and she was the sort of girl that doesn't want to be impressed by a billionaire like him. So he decided to send a little gift to her just to show her that he still care for her. He had never let his heart out since he mother died of cancer and he was there when she had passed away. His mother told him that when he finds the one that he want to care and loves then don't let her walk out of your life because he would regret that decision.

-when Jason land in Settle in step out of the plane and looked around and saw people but the one face, he wanted to see wasn't there, because she was in new york with her daughter Lindsay. Lindsay was a tough cookie as he has spent the time with her, he knew she loved writing music and playing it but she didn't have the confidence to do anything about that. he knew allot of things about Maria so far, he knew that her marriage has failed because he had cheated on her with her best friend and got her pregnant, but he wants to know her from the start, and everything he looked and her, he hardly say and thing because he feels butterflies and it hits in that he loves her. But he was there on business and when he finished this meeting he will be staying in settle for a little bit long incase they needed him again. He knew that if he was married to Maria, he would never cheat on her because he was beautiful in every way possible.

When Jason got to his apartment, it was about 4:30 in the afternoon, and Jason wasn't hungry, he wasn't bored, he just missed talking to Maria so he decided to send her a message.

_Hey_

**Hey, you okay**

_I guess_

**Whats wrong, Jason ?**

_I miss you, and new york, but im sorry_

**Jason, you had to go to this meeting and I miss you as well but we will see each other, when you come back here, and we need to take it slow and I will see you when you come back, Jason remember that as soon as the meeting is done you're here, and why are you sorry?**

_That I left and I miss you and Lindsay, and I know we taking it slow but I miss you lots and I wish you were here. And I know I have to do this meeting but I am here for a while but you and Lindsay will love it here. _

**We might but I have work and so do you but next time we might come. **

Next chapter we will bill, Lindsay Dad will be back and he has a talk with danny and he finds out about Lindsay cutting her self and he wants her to live with him and not her mother , DRAMA TIME , Jason also we be back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bill was sitting in a café next to the beach where he sits and thinks about things_

**They say life is a battlefield**

**I say bring it on**

**If you wanna know how I feel**

**Leave it till it's gone**

**I'm just saying that what don't kill only makes you stronger**

**If you don't recognize what is real**

**Then forever is alone, lone, lone, lone**

_Bill knows life is a battlefield and he hasn't seen his daughter since a while now and he missed her a lot but he didn't recognize her because she has grown up a lot and he missed that he has forget about her and he wanted to spend time with her but her mother was in the way. _

**Time, some things never change here we go again**

**Feel like I'm losing my mind**

**Shake it off, and then you go I don't care**

**If it bothers go numb**

**You never know until you let go**

**Let's go numb**

**I can feel you now**

_Bill knows time things never change but he love for his daughter will never change but he knows that he left and he missed her a lot. He shakes it off and he knows Lindsay does care for him and he knows that she has to let go of the past. _

**Keep on doing the same old thing**

**And you expecting change**

**Well is that really insanity**

**Or just a losers' game**

**I only trust in the things I feel**

**Some may say that's strange**

**You better recognize what is real**

**Cause forever is alone, lone, lone, lone**

_Bill thought about when Maria and bill always fight and it seemed that it was the only same thing they did all the time and he got fed up with it. Maria wanted change and when he first cheated on Maria it was with the same girl that he married, he didn't mean to cheat but when she told him that she was pregnant, he fell in love with someone new and he didn't want to hurt Maria but he did and when he left Maria, he decided to move to new york as well because that's where they was going to move when Lindsay turned 5 but he decided to move. _

_Danny walked into a café with flack, they were getting a drink from basketball, where they played and Danny saw Bill there sitting there alone, so Danny told flack, he will be back and he sat in front of him._

"_May I help you?" bill said coldly to him  
"well you can stay away from Lindsay"  
"and may I ask who you are"_

"_Lindsay boyfriend"  
"well Lindsay boyfriend, but its none of your business and if it was I don't think you should be talking to me"  
"well name, Danny Messer and you make Lindsay cry and you made her harm herself and she is getting better and I don't want you coming back into her life and destroying everything she has worked for" _

"_Really"  
"yeah, so stay away from her" and with that Danny got up and walked away to flack. While leaving him with his thoughts  
-_

_Maria has being staring at the clock for an hour and it was about 1 in the morning. She knew that Jason would be up now doing work for a business deal since he was away from home; she bet he was still tired from a long, hard week of work. She knew that that he would be sitting by the window looking out of the house into the garden. it takes everything in her not to call him, since he had returned to new york, she wished he could tell him everything but she cant. She also knows that she might just have to give up with him or not._

_Jason was sitting near his window of his house, which he called home but it wasn't home yet, he knew that he must sleep but he couldn't but lately he got this feeling and he didn't know what it mean but it was strong and he couldn't sleep. All he wants to do is be in New York with Maria but he couldn't but he wish she was and her daughter Lindsay. A different city to new york but he hasn't seen the bright light and they should be pretty but to him nothing can compare to her. So he pressed his voicemail and it was maria on there. _

_**Can't wait 'til you come back home**_

_**I know it's late, hold you above the phone**_

_**It's so hard getting' by all alone**_

_**So call me back,**_

_Jason was shocked that he had missed a call from her, but he wanted to call her but he couldn't, he knew that it was late, so he decided to wait till the morning. _

_Bill walked into his home where he shared with his wife Bella and his two children Kristy and Frankie, which he love a lot but he knew that Lindsay should live with him, so he decided to make a call. _

"_hello, my name is bill Curtis and I like to report abuse on a child"_

_Next chapter will be more of bill of plan and we see more of bill of this chapters and danny and Lindsay hang out with the group. _


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay moves on

Chapter is about Lindsay moving on and staying close to her family and friends. And I will do a chapter for Christmas time and Jason may turn up throughout this chapter maybe.

Lindsay was getting ready to hang out with the group as she hasn't seen them since she moved into her new house with her mum which was massive to her. But she decided that they would spend time at the park where they used to go, when they were in school and now they were all going to college.

Lindsay arrived at the park before everyone else when her dad bill turn up as well.

"Lindsay darling"  
Lindsay didn't speak to him

"Lindsay, baby"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT"  
"Why?"  
"Because I am not a baby now more and I don't want you in my life"  
"come on did you mum tell you to say that?"

" no but she did tell me how you left and you didn't even say goodbye"  
"I know"  
"do you really know how I felt about that "  
" no but please tell me?"  
"Why, so you can pack up and go, you had a daughter who you forget all these years and I cant believe you think because you left you never called or letter or even EMAIL, come on bill, people change and you haven't"  
" I have, lindsay, I want to be a dad"  
" really"  
"yeah I do"  
"well guess what"  
"what?"  
"You gave up that right, years ago" and with that lindsay walked up to danny, who looked on what was happening and gave him a cuddle.

They have being hang out for a while and lindsay opened up to the group about everything that has being going on in her life, and this was a big change for her opening up to people but danny told her that life is a climb but the view great but they will be trouble along the way just open up to them. Which she is starting to open up.

Bill was pissed off and he wanted revenge, he couldn't believe that Maria was turning his daughter against him and he wanted lindsay to live with him and rebound the relationship with her, as he knew lindsay would only live with him until she was 18 and she was coming up to her seventeen birthday soon, so he decided to wait till then and show Maria that lindsay would live with him.

Jason was on his way home from settle where he has being for two weeks and he was excited to come home, finally, where he friends where and where one special girl was who he knew that one moment at could change his life and she did, even he knew that she had a daughter but he still wanted her.

Maria was baking cakes in the kitchen, when lindsay came in with danny

" hey mum"  
" hello darling, danny"  
" we going to my room"  
"sure"  
and with that lindsay and danny went up stairs to lindsay room. Maria carried on with her cakes as she had the day off, so she had time to spend time with her daughter and think about changes in her life which she has made in there.

Danny was laying down on lindsay bed while lindsay was finding something in her cupboard,

"why didn't you tell you mum about bill"  
"what is there to tell danny"  
"well maybe he came to the park and spoke to me"  
"no danny because she has another things going on and I don't want to tell her about it "  
"she does have a right to know"  
"danny, please leave"  
"fine, but do me a favour"  
"what"  
"tell her, because it will eat at you as well as her if she doesn't know and I don't want you to cut yourself again"

" oh so you think because something bad happen, I am going to kill myself, if that what you thinking then leave"  
"whatever" and with that danny left while lindsay slam her door shut and she broke down in tears  
-Maria hear lindsay door slam and she walked out of the kitchen, when she saw danny walking out of the house, so she decided to see if lindsay was, when she got to lindsay door, she could hear lindsay crying. So she knocked on the door and walked in and when she got there she saw Lindsay crying on her bed with a photo of Lindsay and Danny cuddling, which Maria had took while they weren't looking in Montana. She knew something was wrong. And so she sat on the bed.

" linds, baby talk to me"  
"what the point, when I cant move on and when I do nothing seems right"  
"maybe but honey sometimes, nothing will be the same or seems nothing goes your way but yesterday was okay and now your feeling lost"  
"yeah" lindsay looked at her mum with a sad, unhappy face.

"but you should give up, cause no one can judge you, honey its not about right or who is wrong, its about taking it day by day, and you know you cant let anything or grow up overnight but everything will be alright.

"I saw bill today" lindsay told her mum  
"is that what you and Danny was fighting about"  
"yeah"  
"Lindsay, you don't have to be strong, because I am the strong one, and yes you may see your father but nobody will lie to you that it was going to be easy and danny will see that, and no where how much you change, something will always hurt you"  
"is that why you cant be with Jason"  
"Jason, is a different story because yes I do care for him and he seems to care for me and I don't know where we stand but you are my number one and always will and if he cares for me as he seems then he should wait and yes I think that we should talk about what is bothering us and I know that if I was him then I could wait, but I also know I wont wait forever, and I am sure he wont"  
"maybe, but don't give up on him"  
"I wont" and with that Maria gave lindsay a kiss on the cheek and left the room, while lindsay got her phone and started to text danny to say sorry.

Next chapter will be Maria thinking and maybe time to move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- New Relationship Maria and Jason while Lindsay is thinking.

Jason was in his apartment ready to go to Maria because he had got presents for her and Lindsay. He has got Lindsay a secret box thing that he saw which your voice is the code. He had got Maria a locket with a picture of Lindsay has a baby which Lindsay have giving him.

While Jason was on his way to Maria he was thinking about why he likes her. Maybe because she became a reason to change and he believe love exist again because of her, she has become his everything. He wanted a relationship with her. It was so clear when he spilled his heart out to her and she has so many issues and she cant control them but he likes her a lot, so how can he win her and he decided to give up on her and make sure she knows that he will be there for her.

Maria has being sitting on the sofa waiting for Jason to turn up as he had texted her saying he was in New York and he had presents for her and Lindsay. Maria had trying to analyze every angle and situation over the past twenty minutes trying to find an explanation, of why she couldn't be with Jason, and why when she got in a relationship it never seemed to work but it began to worry her and can she detect if he was the one that she would marry. So she started to question her self and if she was to blame

**Is It Me? Am I so complicated?**

**Is It Me? Or is love over-rated?**

**Is It Me? Cause I don't quite understand**

**Why it never turns out how I thought I planned it**

**Is It Me? Am I too independent?**

**Is It Me? Not ready for commitment?**

**Is It Me? Cause it doesn't seem to last**

Maria realised that she was insecure about everything and she didn't want to fall in love so quick incase it didn't work. And she thought everything is going to go wrong if she got with him and she didn't want to leave or break that friendship. A common factor was playing a big part in it all was bill hurt her, and she noticed that she was wasting time with everything, so she decided that she would change that.

When the door went she quickly got up and got the door, when she opened it, she saw Jason at the door with two a bag full of gifts.

"Hey" Maria said happily

"Hi"

"Do you want to come in"  
"sure" and with that Jason walked in. and they both sat down on the chair.

"So"  
"im glad your back" Maria told him.

"Thanks, here some gifts for you and Lindsay"  
"thank you" and with that Maria moved closer to him  
"what are you doing" Jason asked surprised  
"nothing" Maria said smiling at him  
and without saying anything Maria kissed him, straight on the lips. Jason was shocked at first but started to kiss her back.  
-

While upstairs Lindsay was sitting on her bed thinking. Lindsay knows what is like to be hurt and there will be pain but people change right but she knows she ain't no saint but on her own she seems to be okay, regret the choices she has made but how can she say sorry to danny. Lindsay was scared, she was unprepared for the things he said and if she could undo everything that she said as well then she would, she would do anything for them to keep any chance, all she wants is a smile but she was a blank page waiting for him to bring her to life. Lindsay wish she could erase decisions she have made in the past but it seems her heart was full of shame. Lindsay released that if she shut people out then the world seems to cold and when she face it so alone, a little scared to move on, she always wonder if she would ever fit in, she knows that she will be strong and she wont go back to hurt herself again, she wish danny could see through that, that she has gone past that and danny should see how much she has changed. She was shocked that she left Danny come in her life but she loved him.

Maria and Jason stopped kissing and it was quiet as a mouse downstairs  
"sorry"  
"its okay"  
"no its not, I should explain Jason"  
"okay"

"I am tried of being afraid and shutting people out as Lindsay does and I didn't realise that I like you a lot when you were away and I miss you a lot which I was shocked that I do and I know when I said that we should take it slow and I think we should take a risk and if you don't then I understand but I think we found a special connection the first time we meet, and I know I came across and a stubbening lady would didn't want to fall for someone I just met but I had my heart broken since lindsay dad left"  
"Maria, I want to take a risk with you"

"Really"  
"yeah, tell me what happened between you and bill because we never spoke about it"  
" you really want to know"  
"yeah"  
"well it was when lindsay was about 4 and turning into 5 and I walked into the house with lindsay and I heard bill on the phone and I asked who it was and he said none of your business and I said fine, and when I put lindsay to bed, I asked him again when he came in 6 hours later and he slapped me around the face and I was shocked and I couldn't believe why he hit me, but it wasn't the first time, he had hit me before and I didn't tell lindsay because I was a mother and I wanted to keep her safe , anyways I found out he had affair and got the girl pregnant and I was shocked that what did I do wrong, anyways he told me that it was all my fault he had got her pregnant and I told him to get out because I couldn't deal with anything else. I have being bruised and ive being broken, and I couldn't believe I have put up with all the abuse and all the pain and I didn't want Lindsay to see that, and I was used because we were married and he said to god that he wouldn't cheat and I believe him and everything changed, anyways he left that night and didn't return, so I gave a promise myself I would never put myself in the situation again, I filled a divorce paper the next day and moved me and lindsay into my parents home"  
"did anyone knew about the abuse?"

" my dad found out when I came around the first time, and I stayed the whole night and bill called up saying if I was there and my dad told him that I wasn't and it was about five weeks after the wedding, and he made me sit down and talk and I had to tell him about it and he was shocked so every time I came back home after the abuse, he knew and he didn't say anything so he told my mum and I was worried about it but they supported me and I didn't want to tell lindsay about it"  
"I promise, I wont"  
"thank you"

"Maria, I will never be like bill because you are a special lady and I care for you a lot and I love you and I know we ain't together but I will look after you from every thing. And Lindsay doesn't have to know and bill wont hurt you again and I can promise you that because I will get a lawyer and he wont harm you"  
"thank you" and with that Maria gave him a kiss, which he happily returned

Lindsay was still sitting on her bed, she didn't want to go down stair as she knew that Jason was down stair talking to her mum as her mum told her that she has moved on and she wanted to tell him how she felt about him and lindsay was happy that I mum found Jason. Lindsay missed Danny a lot and it was only being a week since they had a little fight in her room. She knew she had to speak to him, but she didn't know how to, so she decided to talk to her mum.

Maria and Jason was in the kitchen when lindsay came down.

"hey"  
"hi lindsay" Jason said to her, while maria was in the fridge.

" can I talk to you mum"  
"sure, whats up" maria said while standing next to Jason.

"well as you know that me and danny had a fight, and I know that I have to talk to him but I don't know what to say and I know I have to, say sorry but I cant find the right words to say to him because we had a stupid fight out me cutting myself and he thinks that I would do it again and I have learnt how to speak to people and he knows that a lot, and he also think because bill back on the picture I will shut everyone out and I don't want to do that."  
"lindsay, he knows you wont and he has being through that and maybe you have to give a push to your self because you don't open to people, and if you do then he will care for you and I know how it affect people and I know that you both care for each other a lot and you are both people, and you are young and in love with danny and you having giving him everything to him, and you wanna communicate because a best relationship is when you communicate and I know you shut yourself out to each other and I think you both should take one step at a time, because we came back to new york and you were in love with him that quick."  
"thanks mum" and with that lindsay ran up stairs to email danny.

Lindsay got on her email and saw danny was online

**Linds – **Hi  
**danno**- Hey

**Linds **– can we talk?

**Danno**- sure, but we haven't spoke since that fight and im sorry

**Linds**- no I am because I think that all I need time to realize and I understand that how you feel and i cant spell it out for you that it was never going to be simple and I realized that we are perfect for each other and i always wondering what if I am not the one for you and I have done that since I have meet you and if we meet in the halfway because i feel it and I am not the same without.

**Danno**- Linds, I am on your side and I understand why you don't want to tell your mum but I think it is the best for both of you and I trust you, but seeing you like this, hurts me so badly and I don't know what to say to make it better and I care for you lots linds, your strong and it seemed you never want me to be there for you and I never saw your heart, unless you hurt yourself that's how close you kept it and so right now I am unsure how to care you, and I do love you a lot but im scared I might lose you,

**Linds**- Im so sorry danny, because I do need you, its shocking to me how much I need you, danny you are there when I need you, and I know bill has come back into the scene but I don't need him, I need you more, and it pains me not to have you in my life and I know how much it hurts I can talk to you and your arms will be there and I understand if you don't want to but it seems you are a cure for anything I need, and I know you feel upset with me and I feel broken and I feel like I am crashing into the ground and I wont come back up

**Danno**- linds, I need you to need me because you are a special girl and I love you

**Linds**- I love you

**Danno**- I know

**Linds**- my mum and Jason got together

**Danno**- really

**Linds**- yeah, I saw the way they acted together making dinner and I saw stars and love in her eyes and I love the way, he makes her feel special

**Danno**- it's the same way you have when I with you

**Linds**- really

**Danno** – yeah, well I g2g but I will see you tomorrow to help you decide to celebrate your birthday

**Linds**- Omg I almost forget my birthday

**Danno**- you have being going on it for a while now and you forgot, linds, WHAT HAPPENED!

**Linds**- nothing, just things came up

**Danno** – yeah well I help you I love you x

**Linds**- I love you too

And with that danny went offline and lindsay stay online for a bit until it was dinner

Next chapter will be Danny and Lindsay decided what do with her birthday and talk to Lindsay mum about a birthday meal, with the whole family.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry i havent updating in a while but i am getting there slow and i have mixed up lindsay granddad name and he is called Dean and he will be back in this chapter because he still in New york and Lindsay say goodbye at the airport with him and he give her some adivce and Lindsay mum maria talks to Bill`s wife. Bella

-Lindsay grandad Dean is getting ready to leave and go back home to his wife Annabell which he miss her so much and lately he has being thinking his little girl has grown up again and he never gets the father time, now or in the future but he knew that if maria found love again then everythng has changed, he was greatful he had spent time with lindsay and lindsay was his pride and enjoy and he loves lindsay, she was his only grandaughter so which he wanted to keep her safe. he had tried to find a reason he might move to new york but his life was with his wife and his farm which was he life, he has seen new york and recounted everyfootslep and how time was spent, as he sat in his hotel room, he was lost and all alone and he realized that all roads lead him home, Dean knew that Maria has found a boy she was going to married. and he hasnt meet Jason yet but he has seen it in his daugter, and he was putting his things way when he came across and note he writing when Maria was about five

_**daughter may outgrow your lap, but she will never outgrow your heart.**_

Dean believed that Maria was happy and he wasnt going to be in the way. and lindsay was safe now, so it was time to say goodbye to them. and he believe that lindsay will grow up here and make a family of her own but she has some issues she need and danny was there which he wouldnt let her get hurt.

Lindsay at the airport with her granddad and she was always like this because she has grown up as she was close to him, she didnt have a dad and her granddad was like a dad,

" hey honey bee, what you thinking about?" dean asked her while lindsay looked sad

" i remember when you tuck me in, turn the light out and brush my hair when mum was busy"  
"i remember you crying for you dad"  
"you told me that you will always be there for me and dont ever look back"  
"yeah, but honey bee, your grown up and i need to get back to grandma"  
"yeah, but im going to miss you"  
"i know, but i am only a phone call away and i will come back to visit because i still and dont feel afriad to tell people what you are feeling"  
"okay"  
"goodbye my honey-bee"  
"bye" and with that dean went to get his plane, while lindsay stood there for a bit then went to the car, where she parked her car.

-Maria was at cafe, waiting for Jason to come as he was only in work for abit and he was on his way, so she grab a tea and sat there.

"Maria"  
"Hi, bella" maria said, while bella sat the other side of her  
"how are you doing?"

"what are you doing, because if bill thinks that his wife can come and speak to me and see if i can change my mind about him seeing lindsay, then he is mostly mistaking"  
"what, no i dont know what bill is up to and i havent seen bill since this mornin"  
"what do you want, because remember you the one, who was my best friend then you decided to cheat with my husband which i dont care"  
bella was going to say something but jason turn up

"hey,babe"  
"hey, can we go"  
"sure" and with that jason and maria left, leaving bella alone.

Danny was laying on lindsay bed, while lindsay was sittng on the floor listening to music and they were talking about lindsay birthday meal as she was turning 17, which danny was happy that lindsay and him has spokening about what bother her. and they were on speak terms, but he was shocked how much he has falling for this one girl, who he had only meet a year ago, and they was shocked how much they like each other, and they know they have told each other they love each other but danny feels his love for lindsay was stronger than before all this, but danny was suprise how much lindsay let him in, which he was classed as a bad boy at school before she came and now they are both going to college and start a new chapter together hopefully.

Next chapter is lindsay birthday and a twist in the story at the end of the story, Maria and Jason talk about lindsay and her relationship with danny


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 - Lindsay birthday :)  
_

_Time for Lindsay birthday_

_lindsay woke up the next morning as she turned to her alarm clock it said 5.30 in the morning, she was shocked why she was up so earlier, maybe it was her birthday but she has never being up this earlier every, she looked up at her wrist where she used to cut herself and she got her finger and went over the fine lines on them, she can remember last year on her birthday, she woke up feeling not her self and she was scared how the day would come, she was shocked that she was a year older. Lindsay started to get up but she didn't know why so she decided to wake up and go for a run, which she had never done but she wanted to be more fit and she wants to beat Danny in a race. So she goes into her own shower and got dressed in her tracksuit which she brought the other day while she took Danny to go. _

_When she arrived at the park it was about 6.30 and she decided to run with music in her ears, while she runs but she was stopped by her dad Bill_

_"What do you want" Lindsay said calmly at him _

_"I am walking around as i do"  
"at 6.40" _

_"well i like to walk around the park earlier and think about myself and i wanted to just come and think"  
"do your wife know"  
"yeah, usually she comes with me but this morning she designing a spare bedroom"  
"cool, but i have to go back"  
"oh okay"  
"bye"  
"bye"  
and with that lindsay went home, and she was greeted by her mum hugging her_

_"Where were you?"_

_"I went for a run"_

_" oh next time please give me a heads up"  
"sure" Lindsay said_

_"Well happy birthday, baby girl"  
"thanks, i am glad someone remembered"  
"what do you mean" while both of them walking to the kitchen to do Lindsay breakfast _

_"Well, i bummed into bill"  
"really"  
"yeah, and he forgot my birthday"  
"linds, baby, he may have things on his mine"  
"yeah but he is my dad and i can't believe he forgot "Lindsay looked sad and Maria couldn't say anything back, because she knew she was right. _

_The day has gone really quickly for Lindsay has Danny has being round the most of the day given her a nextlace, with Lindsay birthday stone which lindsay loves and some books which she wanted and Jason said he will give her a present later after the meal and her mum has given a ticket to Montana in a month where she can spend time with her grandparents and some money to spend in the shops. Flack and Jess has given a gift card for a pizza shop and everyone else has given her clothes and makeup which she loves but she knew her dad was around and she wanted her dad just to be there. _

_The meal was going really good and Jason has given lindsay a new car which she starting driving lesson soon which Jason said he pay for, as Maria given in a stare because Maria want her safe and even lindsay was growing up to quick she didn't like. But it was okay because lindsay seemed happy._

_-Lindsay was talking to danny, when a lady come in and she looked very smart and lindsay was wondering who she was and everyone else notice_

"_hello, is someone called lindsay here?"_

"_yeah that's me" lindsay told her _

"_hello,lindsay, my name is Melanie and I am from social services and I need you to come with me"  
"why" maria asked her_

"_can I ask who you are?" melanie said_

"_I am her mother and this is her birthday meal" _

"_I understand that but I am afraid she needs to come with me. _

_And lindsay agreed, and maria was shocked. _

_Next chapter will be Melanie and Lindsay talk _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – talking to Lindsay. _

_Lindsay has being sitting in a little room where she was about to Melanie about her life with her mother and how she is feeling. _

"_Hello lindsay" Melanie said while she came in to talk to her while cody didn't come in. _

"_Hi"  
"can you tell me about your mum Maria please" _

"_Sure, she mean so much to me and I am thankful for her and she is in my life and I appreciate her and her love, she has sacrifice everything for me and my life"  
"anything else" Melanie said writing things down_

" _she taught me strength and guidance throughout love and new relationships, without her I would never survive cutting myself"  
"tell me, did your mother know about the cutting"  
"not at first because I felt wrong about it and I loved my mother and I didn't want to let her cry and I was the was the person who did that"  
"okay, Lindsay tell me more about her"  
"well she given me life and I have being blessed to raised by someone like her because she is strong, when my dad left and cheated on her , she didn't want me to feel the same hurt as she did but I did and she only wanted what was best for me even when I did things wrong. She would show me just the way I need to let people in and not shut them out. She kept me safe and protected me from people who wanted to hurt me."_

"_can you remember anything? That would show you how much she loves you"  
" I remember waking' up early Monday morning, ready for school with my school uniform and she would kiss me and said she loved me and she would be there to take all my fears away from everything"  
"thank you, now can you tell me about your dad"  
" I don't know what I can tell you because he only came back into my life about two months ago and he wanted a relationship with me but I didn't want to because I didn't want to feel hurt and wanted to get close and he left"  
" okay thank you lindsay"  
" when can I go home?"  
" as soon as we have finished with our investigating, sorry"  
"can I see my mum"  
" maybe later" and with that Melanie walked out of the room, while lindsay sat there._

_Next chapter will be Lindsay Mum talking to Cody about Lindsay and her dad. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Maria get questioned

_Maria was sitting in a chair in a white room with pictures of flowers on them. She has only being told that bill has contacted them about lindsay safety with her and that he wants them to get involved, and that her new boyfriend was harming he. Maria didn't notice Cody coming in the room _

"_sorry for making you jump"  
"its okay"  
"so tell me about your relationship with Lindsay"  
"well she is my daughter and we have a mother and daughter relationship but sometimes we like best friends"  
"okay, tell me your relationship with bill"  
"I don't have a relationship with him no more, as he cheated on me and I left him and got a divorce from him because I couldn't believe he had cheated on me with my friend and got her pregnant"  
"okay, tell me, how the day went when you found out he was in new york as you have just moved here"  
"well we was here before and we moved back to my home town for a while because of lindsay and we stayed there for a while because it was a different change. And when we came back here, we only had thought about not moving here but lindsay loves new york and so do i and I was in the park and I saw bill and I couldn't believe it and he asked how I was and I told him don't bother because I really know, he doesn't have a right to know how I am and he asked how she was and I said that what the point when you ain't being in her life since she was 3 and I said that I didn't want him anywhere near me or lindsay because she didn't need him"  
"so, lindsay had self harming issues?"  
"Yeah"  
"tell me, how you felt when you found out"  
"well I felt ashamed of myself that my only daughter is harming herself and not talking to me about it and I felt like it was all my fault and I should be ashamed about she is my daughter, and I didn't feel anything bad because she didn't mean to do, but we spoke about why she did it and I felt like she need to speak to someone in the area because I didn't know what to do"  
"so how is family life"  
"well like any really, I mean we have more of a friendship bound than a mother and daughter relationship, but of course we fight about anything but tell me who doesn't have one disagreement"  
"of course not, tell me how lindsay found out you had a new boyfriend?"  
"well what can I tell you, because me and Jason was friends at the beginning and I told lindsay that I didn't need a boyfriend at first but Jason grew on me and I started to like him even more"  
"tell me about your boyfriend Jason?"  
"well his name is Jason Carl Bond"  
"wait the billionaire"  
"yup"  
"carry one"_

"_he is writing his own book and I read a little bit about it and its really, good and he likes to spend time reading and writing, golf and football sometimes with mates, he lost his mother, when he was young about 5, and he likes to keep himself safe and he loves hanging out with lindsay and me"  
"have you every left him and lindsay alone"  
"of course, I trust him and they love to spend time together and I love him aswell as lindsay"  
"thank you for you time, and we will talk to Jason and Danny lindsay boyfriend about all this"  
"of course, can I see lindsay"  
"maybe, little bit later" and with that Cody left the room_

_Next chapter – Lindsay dad and Lindsay talk. _

_Preview _

"_you don't care, I told you that you hurt me and I was crying, _


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a talk with her dad and Maria and Jason talk and maybe danny

_Lindsay was sitting on the chair all by herself and her dad was going to come in and talk to him and Lindsay was nervous but her lady had said that it would be good for her. _

_When her dad came in, it was so quiet and Lindsay just stared at him, she couldn't believe he wanted to take her away from her mum, so when he didn't say anything_

"_I want you to listen to me"  
bill didn't say anything_

"_I will never make the same mistakes you did, my heart has being broken and it was starting to get better and then I learnt the hard way to let people back in, I will never break again, I know I tried to kill myself because I felt like you leaving was all my fault and because of you, I learnt letting people in slowly so I don't get her, because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, including mum, I am afraid that I will lose my way and it to long before anyone point it out, I just close up and I know that I am a weakness in mums eyes and I forced to smile and laugh everyday because my heart and I cant possibly break even more, when it wasn't even whole to start with. I watched mum cry every night because of you and I watched her watch me like a bear with honey"  
bill still didn't say anything_

"_I should know better than lean on everyone but I just saw hurt and I being crying every night because I didn't have my dad and I was being okay with that then you come back and cause trouble and I don't want that"  
"I understand" bill told her_

"_good, now I want you out of my life for good and leave mum alone because she is finally liking someone who loves her and I know Jason cant replace you and he will never replace you and he knows that but he REMEMBERED MY BIRTHDAY you didn't, and I see him as a dad but he knows rules."  
"I should go"  
"you don't care, I told you that you hurt me and I was crying, but you DON'T CARE, ever since you knew the power you have, you made me cry and you wont sympathize with me and you see tears falling down to my ears, I swear you like it when I am in pain, I try to tell you all my fears but you don't care"  
bill didn't say anything _

"_You have issues and I think you are still love mum and you hate it because my found someone else and you don't care about me"_

_Bill still didn't say anything_

"_LEAVE NOW"  
and with that bill left._

_Jason and Maria were going for a coffee as Maria hasn't seen Lindsay since her birthday and she missed her. _

"_You wanna talk" Jason asked her while they found a table and sat down_

"_I don't know what to say" Maria said sadly_

"_Tell me, what they asked you"  
"how I felt Lindsay dad was in the picture again and if I ever hurt Lindsay and do I think that I need a new man in her life" _

"_what did you say"  
"that I hated that bill was back in her life because we ain't seen him since he left and cheated on me and I never would hurt lindsay and that I never had a boyfriend since he left and I feel special that someone like you was there"  
"Maria, you want me to help you"  
"how" Maria looked at him_

"_well I know people who can help you and you can talk to her"  
"well I think that you shouldn't because if he wants to go to court then he will say that I am only with you because of your power"  
"you think that"  
"no but he will"  
"there is no buts about it, because I love you to pieces and you and lindsay are my life now and I love to share things with you."  
"Thanks"  
"I know when all this drama is over, me, you and Lindsay will go away for a week and don't listen to all this drama"  
"thank you" and with that Maria gave him a kiss._

_Danny was with flack in his room just watching TV and danny was thinking about all the drama that he has being through since he has gotten with lindsay, he was wondering if they should stay together or not but he hoped that the drama would stop. _

_What do you think Danny should do? _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13- talking to Jason _

_Jason has being called into the centre where lindsay has being stayng for a week now and he felt bad because maria was sad and she had being staying around his for the week as she didnt want to live in a big house on her own but jason said yes but they have only shared the bed but that is how far they have gone so far and jason was okay with that. Carl has being sitting in the room with jason, on his blackberry phone texting the other men that has to keep him safe and now they were looking after maria in his apartment, where he would spend time on his own but sometime maria and lindsay had come over and made cakes in his large kitchen had made a massive mess but he didnt care because they acted like a family and jason enjoy that. _

_Cody and Melanie was stting down have a cup of tea talking about lindsay case and Melanie couldnt believe jason multi- billionaire is in the small room and had a girlfriend who was famous that much, just has she only has a talk show which she was good at. _

_" i cant believe jason here"  
"i know but we need to find out the truth about lindsay case and at the moment, i am for the mother because she seemed really sad that she couldnt see lindsay and she has a true love for her daughter"  
"yeah but we have to go through different ways to this story because we have to speak everyone who is close to the family and jason is one of them, and lindsay boyfriend and then her dad and if they all the same then we have to drop the case againist the family and carry on but if not then we have to make sure one person is in the room with them and see how they act like a family because they seems happy but that can be all act."  
"true"_

_"lets go" and with that cody and melanie leave the office. _

_Jason was staring at a glass of warm water which was cold and he was just sitting there waiting to be spoken to, but they shouldnt be long as thats what they told him. he could remember the first time he saw maria sitting in the cafe by herself and she had stars in her eyes and she seemed so carm, and he really loves that about that. he was glad that he found someone who likes him back and he felt her hear so close to his, when he sat down with lindsay was like his own daughter and they had a special friendship which he had opened up to each other about things happened in their past, jason was shocked that he had opened up to her. _

_"hello jason, my name is cody and this is melanie"  
"hi"  
"so you know why you are here?"_

_"i guess"_

_"tell me a bit about your relationship with lindsay"  
"well i guess its like a friendship and yeah i see her as my daughter and i know i am not her dad but she seems to me that i am because i am there when she needs me, but we have a good friendship"  
"what is your relationship like with maria"  
"well she is my bestfriend and my lover , and she is the one i want"  
"so she not a gold digger"  
"no, because the first time i met her, she told me to go away and i dont care who you are and i dont need a man in my life"  
"what made her change her mind about you"  
"you need to ask her that but all i know is that i will stand by her and her family"  
"what do you think about Bill"  
"well there nothing i can say about him because i have seen him about and when he comes into the club, he get drunk and i have to throw him out and when maria and lindsay is finally moving on then he decided to come back into their life"  
"how are you with you family"  
"what do you mean ?"  
"well do you get along with you family"  
"well i have a good relationship with my dad and my brother and my sister and my mum died when i was young and my grandparents died aswell, so yeah i do get along with them"  
"have they meet maria or lindsay"  
"not yet but if they did then my family would love them as much as i do"  
"okay thank you"  
"no problem"  
"we have every thing we need"  
"thanks" _

_and with that the meeting is over_

_Next chapter 14- jason talks to maria about everything had changed _


	14. Chapter 14

Maria and jason were just laying on jason bed, waiting for a phone call from social services, seen if lindsay would come home.

"everything has changed"  
"what do you mean"  
" well its being two days without lindsay and i feel like i cant get that smile back"  
"you can, and lindsay will be home maybe"  
"yeah whatever happens i will be here for you" and with that jason gave her a kiss on the check"  
"my walls are bare, i need to redecor"  
"i will help, if you want"  
"yeah i would like that"  
" good"  
-

Lindsay was finally to get to go home and she couldnt believe danny didnt tell the social services about their relationship and when she was finally aloud to go home, she told them not to tell her mum, they agreed. lindsay arrived outside danny house and his mum kim answered the door  
"lindsay"  
"hey, is danny here"  
"yeah, he upstairs with a friend"  
"oh okay"  
and with that that lindsay went upstairs and when she arrived to his door, she opened it and she couldnt believe taylor and danny was kissing and laying on his bed  
"well"

"lindsay" danny looked shocked

"whats going on"  
"its not what it looks like"  
"really" lindsay said with tears in her eyes

"she came on to me"  
"i hate you"  
and with that lindsay ran out of the room and out of the house and went home

Maria and jason was in the kitchen when lindsay came in and lindsay burst into tears and her mum just gave her a cuddle on the chair and jason went to make them a drink while lindsay cried.

Next chapter - 15 - Lindsay in her room.


	15. Chapter 15

Lindsay was sitting in her room just listening to music, while packing to move back to Motana was she has decided to move there and study medicine and her mum agreed that she would stay in New York and live with Jason. Maria still didn't understand why she wanted to move away from Danny, which when he phoned Lindsay put the phone back down and left. She had removed all the photos of her and Danny from anywhere she saw them. Maria had her thoughts about it but she didn't want to jump to any ideas.

Lindsay had pack most of her stuff and now she was on her cupboard and she was sorting through a box that she had kept from the last time she was in New york, of course she knew she would be back soon but its was time to move back to Motana.

"_wanting him is hard to forget, loving him is hard to regret, losing him is hard to accept, even with all the hurt ive felt, letting go is the most painful yet." _

Lindsay was shocked when she found this little quote, as she can't remember writing it. Maybe it was something she had writing when she left the first time away from him but she knew that he would always be in her heart and always. But she knows that Danny had given up the chance to be with her when she saw them together, and she couldn't believe when she needed him, he had cheated on her. Lindsay also knows its hard to lose the one you love but she is finally have to say goodbye but she knows she has to be strong and the pain will always be there. Deep in within Lindsay heart she knows that its time to move on and the fairy tale that she believe was gone. Lindsay will hold on to the memories and what used to be.

_So now I'm alone and life keeps moving' on_

_But my destination still unknown, oh yeah_

_Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?_

Lindsay decided to listen to something else than the radio, so she decided to put taylor swift on.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

Lindsay felt stupid and she left him in and she honestly believe that he had changed but she felt stupid and he would hurt her in anyway possible but that obvious was a lie.

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Lindsay felt proud of herself now and she not someone who was stupid anymore. And this was Hollywood and she felt like he was a dream come true but he wasn't.

_Maybe I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

She was lost in love but every girl does that at her age and she felt like happy endings can happy, but they don't.

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Lindsay went to her email and she had lots of messages of Danny begging for forgiveness and Lindsay knows it is too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, a little bit of a update and this chapter is about jason and maria mostly and we will get to see how danny is feeling and i know people wont like what he has done but this and i have choose a cause that maria could be invovled in and i have decided to use and i will put the link on my wall and profile and i hope we can help.

Jason and Maria have being together for a while now and they share a bed together and have slept together by now, and jason has decided to go an get engament ring as he was ready to propose to a girl who he wants to share his life with. Jason was in cartiers where he has found the perfect ring. he has choose a platinum ring with a brilliant-cut diamonds and central oval -shaped diamond. and he was glad that he found the perfect one for a perfect girl. Jason has being staring at maria as they walked into his club where it was a night before lindsay was to go to motana and lindsay knew about what he was planning,

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _

_but bear this mind it was meant to be _

_and i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_and it all makes sense to me_

Jason was looking at her hand and it fits in his like it was made just for him, and he loved everything about her and everything she stand for and it made sense to him and everything she does. she has started to get invovled in something that can help families who have suffered from people selfharming and maria knows a lot about that.

_i know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, _

_you've never loved your stomach or your thighs _

_the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _

_But i'll love them endlessly _

_jason has learnt alot about maria, he knows she never loves anything about herself and she wears long tops on a hot day and jason didnt care what she looked like or what because she seems to be the light from his tunnel. _

_i won't let this little things slip out of my mouth _

_But if i do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to _

_i'm in love with you and all these little things_

_Jason wont let anyone know how much he cares about her and if they did then it would only add up to her always and lindsay of course. and he loved that no one could see how they act. _

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep _

_though it makes no sense to me _

_Jason knows maria doesnt go to bed without a cup of tea first and she speaks in her sleep which he find adorable and all the conversations are special to him as the secrets that he keeps to his heart. _

_i know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

_you never want to know how much you weigh _

_you still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_but you're perfect to me _

_Jason loved the sound of her voice on anything and she wont watch herself on television and she doesnt weigh herself but she does check what she eats. she never has a takaway as she said she doesnt want to put on weight and she wants to stil fit in her jeans but to him, she is perfect in everyway possible. _

_you never love yourself half as much as i love you _

_you'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to _

_if i let you know, i'm here for you_

_maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh_

Jason knows maria will never love herself as much as he does. and he had reliesed that she doesnt need money but only him, which suprise him alot.

the meal was going great until danny turned up, but lindsay didnt see him. so jason went up to him and spoke to him.

"danny, please leave"  
"no, i want to talk to lindsay"  
"sorry mate but no"  
"why, because its not up to you, you are not even her real dad, you are someone who got with her poor mum and have sex with who doesnt get it from anyone else, and let me guess she the one for you, but she NOTHING "  
"danny, i want you to leave" lindsay told him after she heard what he has said

"linds,"  
"no, leave"  
and with that danny pulled lindsay arm to follow him. but made her slipped and she hit her head on the wall and fell to the floor

"linds,baby"  
"LINDSAY" Maria screamed and she went to her daughters side while, jason called 911. Danny ran out of the club and went home, while maria was trying to stop the bleeding on lindsay head.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny was in his room, laying down on the bed thinking about lindsay, he doesnt know anything about lindsay and he couldnt believe he was the person who made lindsay fall over and hurt herself. and he didnt understand why, he was acting this way. flack was coming around to speak to him, he was the same guy danny once knew, he knew that his relationship was over when taylor came into his room the other day

**Flashback**

**" hey danny" **

**"hi"  
"ready for college then"  
"sure"  
" danny, can i tell you something"  
"sure but dont be long though because flack coming round and helping me packing for college"  
"sure, i allways had a crush on you and you are very special in my life, and i think i love you and you are always on my mind,"  
"thanks, for telling me that but i have a special girlfriend and i am not messing that up"  
"come on danny, lets kiss"  
"no"  
and with that taylor kissed him and danny pulled away but taylor handcluff him to his bed and started to kiss him, thats when lindsay came in, and danny tried to get up after her but it didnt work**

**"WHAT THE HELL!" **

**"Danny, calm down, i let you go and i must tell bill that his little girl is upset and he might get her"  
"WHAT"  
"Yeah, this was his plan, he wanted his daughter upset and he would be there to hold her in his arms, and i though i would help"  
"WHY"  
"I told you, because you was the sexy guy in the school and you didnt want me, you wanted a country girl"  
"GET OUT"  
And with that taylor left and flack turned up and danny told him what happen and lindsay wasnt talking to him**

**end of flashback**

Danny was still laying on his bed and he wanted to tell lindsay the truth but he was banned to go to the hospital after maria wouldnt let him see lindsay. and he wanted to tell maria and lindsay that it wasnt his fault , danny decided to listen to music while waiting for flack to turn up,.

_Ooo_

_Oh yea yea_

_I'm homeless_

_I'm homeless_

_I push my ego to the side for a minute_

_I wanna lay it there_

_I said it's you and me for life in a minute_

_I just wasn't prepared_

_You are the perfect one for me_

_You are the one thing that i need_

_But i was blind, i was stupid_

_Sleeping rough isn't what i want_

_But when you tear down the walls_

_Take off the roof_

_It just ain't a home at all_

_I'm just a man with a homeless heart_

_Baby without you it's tearing me apart_

_I'm just a man with a homeless heart_

_A penny a day i could save for your thoughts_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_I'm just a man with a man, with a man with a homeless heart_

_Coming there with a sign that is saying_

"_hungry for your touch"_

_So have a heart i deserve your attention, 'cuz I'm starving for your love_

_You are the perfect one for me_

_I don't know why i didn't see_

_But i was blind, i was stupid_

_Sleeping rough isn't what i want_

_But when you tear down the walls_

_Take off the roof_

_You're left underneath the stars_

_I'm just a man with a homeless heart_

_Baby without you is tearing me apart_

_I'm just a man with a homeless heart_

_A penny a day i could save for your thougts_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_I'm just a man with a man, with a man with a homeless heart_

_I'm in the club, i'm all alone_

_And my thoughts go back to the way things were_

_I give up, just before you forget who i was_

'_cuz i'm jus a_

_I'm just a man with a homeless heart_

_Baby without you is tearing me apart_

_I'm just a man with a homeless heart_

_A penny a day i could save for your thoughts_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_My heart is homeless_

_(without you)_

_I'm just a man with a man, with a man with a homeless heart_

_Homeless_

_Homeless_

_Homeless_

_I'm homeless without you_

_Homeless_

_Homeless_

_Don't go_

_Homeless_

_Homeless_

Danny knows that without lindsay in heart and this wouldnt work and he loves her and nothing would change that for anything in the world.

welll :)


	18. Chapter 18

Jason has gone to Motana to see Maria dad to ask for permission to marry his daughter, who he was nervous, but it was the right thing to do. and Maria was back in new york so , she didn't know that he would be asking him, Maria and lindsay has meet his brother tom and they get along great.

"Sir, i am a bit nervous, about being here today still not real sure what i am about to say but so bare with me please, if i take too much of your time, see in this box is a ring for your only daughter, she is my everything and all i know is it would be such a relief if i knew that we would be on the same side, and i wont cheat or break up with her because very soon i am hoping that i can marry your daughter and make her my wife, i want her to be the only girl i love for the rest of my life and give her the best of me, till the day that i die"

Dean just sat there watching him, because he knew he wasn't finished

"i am gonna marry your princess and make her my queen, she is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, i cant believe how much she makes me smile and i cant wait to smile when she walks down the aisle on the arm of you, on the day that i marry your daughter if you say yes, she has being there every step since the day we met, and i am scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left. I got most of my vows done so far, and there is no doubt in my mind it is time, i am ready to star a life with her... the first time i saw her, i swear i knew that i would ask her to marry me"

" bill, i can see how happy you make my daughter and granddaughter happy, and you are the first boy who had asked if they could marry Maria, bill asked me for his blessing to marry Maria, but i didn't give it to him because i told him that i didn't trust him one but and he was suitable or the time, but he asked her and she asked if he had asked us and he told her that he did and i didn't approve of him, but she did, when they got married there was that chance that given his track record, he would change for her, but he did for a while then i found out i would be a granddad i was shocked but i knew that if he had a daughter, he would love them both as much as Maria did, but we were so wrong, anyways after she came back home with lindsay and told me what had happened i felt disappointed that our daughter was robbed of being happy and sharing love with someone, but when i see you with her, you make her smile and she seems happy but i am happy that she has found someone and yes you have my bless to marry my daughter and good luck."

Jason was happy and proud of himself that he has asked Maria dad dean to marry her. So they shock hands, and Jason stayed for lunch when he got a text from Maria

_**Missing you so much, New york is boring, next time you go away, i am coming with you x **_

Jason didn't reply, and now he had to find a way to ask Maria to marry him.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19 :) Lindsay being strong maybe

Maria has being sitting next to lindsay bed for twenty mintues, the doctors have told her that lindsay has no damage to her brain which was a happy news but lindsay has gone through stress and the doctors want her to relax as possible and maria agreed, danny has being trying to get into the hospital but maria has decided not to let him in to see her which was upseting her, Jason has gone on a trip and he couldnt pass, which was sad for her as she was missing him so much. lindsay was still sleeping, and maria wanted her to be there to speak to her, she couldnt believe that danny would hurt her and she knows that she couldnt blame danny but lindsay wouldnt be in the hospital if it werent for him. maria was readng a book when she looked at lindsay, she was just starting at her mum

"hey baby"  
"hi" lindsay wispered

"are you okay"  
"yeah, where is danny"  
"oh he not here"  
"good, can i be alone"  
"sure" and with that maria went outside the room, while lindsay started crying.

Lindsay has being home for a week now and she decided to not leave for motana because she didnt want to leave, and she hasnt spoke or seen danny which she seems it was okay but she wasnt, she didnt blame danny for anything, she was pretend that she is glad he hasnt being around but it seems that the four walls were closing more every day and she was dying inside and nobody knows it but her and noone was talking to her. it was like a clown put on a show every day and the pain she was feeling and she was crying inside and when she was on her own she would cry at loud, her world around her seems to be tumblin down and it was so clearly why but he wasnt around and she wouldnt go back to the past and why didnt she speak him or him speak to her about everything, her mum was getting on her nerves because it seems that things would be sayng anything. and this week seem very slow and the nights were so lonely and lindsay would go on her ipad and look through the photos she has found and she had put them on faceboook, and her ipad. lindsay kept thinking about the love that they had and the time they spent together. she was laying on her bed, as her mum decided lindsay needed a nap but she was and it was quarter past three in the afternoon and lindsay was wondering if it was ment to be but she was going to motana as she missed danny so much. Lindsay felt a million words couldnt say how she felt at the moment.

Maria was downstairs texting kim

_hows is danny_

**he is doing okay, i guess, he hasnt spoken to me or anyone, flack has being over here but danny hasnt spoken either**

_i dont know what to do_

**me neither, hows lindsay**

_she being distant from each other and she wont eat or sleep but she needs her rest_

**Oh i really think they need to speak to each other **

_yeah think thats the best idea_

Next chapter 20 - Maybe together or not


	20. Chapter 20

Lindsay was sitting on the chair still looking at him, and she was writing how she felt down and she decided that she would ask him because she didnt understand or anything

"Did I loose your love a long time ago or did i just wear it out? baby I don't know  
seems like anymore we're not on the same page In the same book, and it seems that did. we said that i would trust you and not to ask questions but you cheated on me and i dont know what to do anymore"

lindsay stopped and looked at him and danny looked at the floor

" we had said forever and everything was good but can love stand the test and of the time we had and the moments we shared because i wanted to make memories of us and i cant sleep and i miss you but i dont know"

"lindsay, trust me, i didnt kiss her, she came into my room and she handcuff me to my bed and covered it up with a pillow and she knew somehow that she knew you was coming in and kissed me and thats when you came in the room and i tried to not let her but she did and i wanted to go and i kept trying to get up but i couldnt and when she left, she told me that your dad said that you would be heart broken if i had cheated on you and trust me, i dont want to because i love you and i want forever with you. and did there is always that one person that would have your heart and i never saw it coming because i was blind from the start and you are the one for me and i wont change the way i love you and it was clear for everyone to see that i am and still is madly in love with you"

"why would my dad tell someone to do that for me ?" lindsay said with tears in her eyes and danny moved next to her and pulled her into her eyes and she burst into tears and grabbed on to danny, so he wouldnt leave. a song on the radio started to play rihanna - stay

_**All along it was a fever  
A cold with high-headed believers  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

Lindsay and danny knew that they loved each other and they are made for each other.

_**Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Lindsay and danny have broken up before and and it seems that it going on and on and now she tells him and she feels like she cant live without her best friend and she wants him to stay.

_**Its much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny all the broken ones but i'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay, ohhh  


When Lindsay and and stopped hugging, lindsay gave him a kiss and the fell against and the back of the chair and kissed more passion for a while and lindsay felt happy

Next chapter well wait and see


	21. Chapter 21

Lindsay was sitting on the chair, watching a film, because danny has just left. and she was glad that her and danny was back together and her mum was happy that she was happy but she couldnt believe that danny said that bill wanted lindsay to be unhappy but that wasnt like him and she knows she hasnt known him that while but he is her dad so she send him a text to meet up with her. she didnt tell her mum because she didnt want her to meet him.

Lindsay was at the cafe where bill is going to be, and she was nervous to speak to him since the last time she saw him was when she was with social service. bill came into the the cafe and sat down the otherside of lindsay and he didnt say saying.

" i forgive you for all this years but you need to let me go and dont let me feel hurt because i used to shut people out and i dont want to do that again and if i did then i dont know what to do if i lost them, i have a new attitude between everything and i might want a relationship with you but first i cant, and i know danny would never hurt me but you did and i dont know how to trust fully anymore but i am hoping that i can"

"i forgive you for every time i cried and i forgive you for leaving but you are back in my life and i dont want to destory what we have, a friendship but one more and that is it"

"i understand"

" good"

and with that lindsay left the cafe to go home.

Jason was in the kitchen of maria home which he has spent the night with maria and he was making pancakes when lindsay walked in.

" hey"  
"hi"  
"you okay"  
"yeah, just thinking"  
"cool, well i wanted to ask you something"  
"sure"  
"i wondering if i could ask your mum to marry me, i know i have got permission from her dad"  
"wait, you asked my grandad"  
"yeah"  
"omg, of course you can marry her, you make her happy"  
"thank you"  
"no problem, so you making pancakes"  
"yeah"

"can i have some?"  
"sure"

;) next chapter is coming up soon


	22. Chapter 22

_Maria and jason was near the tree and jason was getting presents out of the tree and lindsay was getting the hot chocolate in the kitchen and jason was nervous as hell but he wanted the right way to propose to maria, he knows that he loves her and he wants to share his future with her. _

_" maria"  
maria looked at him while lindsay walked back in_

_" you know i love you"  
"now i know you do, but yeah"  
"we being dating for a quite a while and i love where we are heading and i love everything about you"  
"okay" maria was getting nervous, but lindsay was smiling and got her video camera out that jason has brought her_

_" but some reason, i want to move on into our relationship and i love you more than anything in the world and i will be there throughout everything, and you own my heart more than anyone has every had, and i know you was married before and i will never let anyone harm you or lindsay because i have decide that you are my world and you are my light, you are absolutely stunning and gorgeous and that day we meet will remain in my memory and everything we have being through. i have never being the one who knows much about romance or any feels but when i meet you, you have brought them ou. you are an intelligent woman and i amire everything you do and your are beatiful in everyway possible, i love your personality and your professional attitude when we are together in a world place but at the same time, i feel a warm heart that only radiates love and compassion. i have become more cheerful, and not bossy around work, so"  
and with that jason stoop in front of maria and he knelt down on his knee and pulled a box down and smiled at her _

_" maria , will you become my wife?"_

_maria just stared at him smiling at nodded at him, while tears started to come down her face._

_and with that jason put the ring on her finger and sealed with a kiss _

_Well Proposal :) i am happy about that and lindsay is happy for her mum and i might right the wedding scene in a few chapters :) _


	23. Chapter 23

Lindsay and maria was walking down new york street and the paparazzi has being following maria after the news of jason engagment hit the new and now they have being following her and they write about maria and her marriage before and they both not talked about it but jason is writing a statment about the marriage which will happen and keep their distant but they both know that it wouldnt happen so they took in the way and they have being planning the wedding and they have picked a date and the venue and now they have being looking for wedding dress for her, which was hard to choose one. Jason has gone to englad to do some work over there and the paparazzi think they have broken up but jason cleared that saying

**wedding still on**

_**You here it first, **_

_**Jason bond and Maria Monroe is still getting married and Jason has gone over to england to do some business, a source says that jason miss him fiance so much that he had spoke to her every night, we know that maria has being married before who got preganct with her daughter lindsay monroe and we have had news that lindsay used to selfharm herself from the break up of her parents but maria has being quiet of this, jasons rep has told us that its nobody business what happens in the past and lets look for the future and jason wants him love life perfect and he cant want to marry his bestfriend and lover, which he is planning to do**_

Lindsay couldnt believe her mum was getting married and she had to write a speech for her wedding but words couldnt say how much her mum means to her and she couldnt express how she felt. Lindsay had to write a little about jason and she might not know him that much but he makes her mum happy and thats all she wanted. she hasnt heard from her dad in a while but maybe he busy with his business or family but lindsay couldnt believe she is going to have a stepdad which she wouldnt change for the world

Jason was in his hotel room, going through paperwork and business deals when maria phoned him and they have being speak every night and he missed her alot, he couldnt believe that business and his life is changing, he was marrying someone who he loves and her daughter likes him which is a good thing.


	24. Chapter 24

the wedding :)

Lindsay was so happy that her mum was marrying someone who cared for her and jason would be that one person who would spend all his life loving her mum the way she was made to be loved and he was there to help her throughout the troubles that maria was going on.

lindsay saw that when maria and jason came in the room, everyone was congratulation them and jason family was there, and lindsay saw that the love in their eyes. all the guest and lindsay parents was sitting down, and everyone was talking until lindsay got up from her seat.

"hey, i know as the bride daughter that i have to do a speech, so let me guess from say thank you for coming to this important day, let me tell you a bit about my life i guess, from a young age, i never had a dad in my life, and i didnt want a man to come in and destory that bond i have with my mum, and i watched as my mum never dated one person, and her mind was set on watching me and to grow up, but i never wanted my mum to be lonely so, when she came home happy, i asked what ups, and she told me nothing, and now i know that it was jason, has meet her for the first time, and when he meet me, let me say i wasnt nice to him, but when i saw that he loves her, in everyway possible that they were made for each other, and it was wonderful to me that two people can fall for one person, and they have a bond the connects them and it makes the stronger everyday and i know i am not the only one that who is happy for my mum, and jason welcome to my family because it might get crazy and i know that you will make it, and i am so proud of calling you my dad, because i dont care about the fame or any thing but you make me and my mum happy so thank you . to the bride and groom."

"To the bride and the groom!" the other guests said.

maria and jason went up to lindsay and gave her a kiss.

Lindsay was happy to see her mum getting ready to dance with jason the first time and lindsay was about to sing a song for them and this would the first time that anyone is hearing her sing.

" i am going to sing one of my mum favourtive songs, because she said that if she meet the right one, then i want this to be my song, and mum this is two you."

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful babe

You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

when lindsay finished everyone was chapping at her.


	25. Chapter 25

Final chapter :) whever i go/ there will be a place for you in this world

Lindsay was packing to move into her new apartment which was two hours away from her home that she shared with her mum and jason, Lindsay was packing everything, to start new and she was going to leave danny, because she had to do this all by herself.

" hey"  
"hi"  
"you ready"  
"almost"

Lindsay already told danny that she was going with out him, and she was, and she had packed her things in the car, and now saying goodbye. and this was time to move on and start a new life and maybe someday in this world that she will find her way home, but this time its her turn.

Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone

So Im moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I`ve always got the memories while Im finding out who I am gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You`ll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go

So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
We have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me

So Im moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
Ive always got the memories while Im finding out who Im gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You`ll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we`ve got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we will never fade away  
I know I`ll miss you but we`ll meet again someday  
We will never fade away

So I am moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
Ive always got the memories while Im finding out who Im gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You will be with me wherever I go

So Im moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
Ive always got the memories while Im finding out who Im gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You will be with me

Wherever, Wherever I go

Lindsay was looking for a new adventure and danny would be there maybe, and there is a place for us but right now it is time to start a new life.


End file.
